


Pensieve Secrets

by AutumnLily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Hardcore, M/M, Multi, Other, Powerplay, Sex, Watersports, consensualnonconsensual, extremeeroticism, fluidplay, gaping, heavyimpact, impactplay, lightimpact, powerexchange, sissification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnLily/pseuds/AutumnLily
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been together since the completion of the Wizarding War. They live together happily however Hermione has some fantasies she wishes to play out and Draco is more than happy to help her fulfill them. Hermione begins a secret diary using memory vials and the pensieve as her method of tracking her sexual progress rather than quill and parchment.What type of sexual secrets are these two hiding?Will anyone find these vials and dive into the pensive?Will their escapades be kept between just the two of them, or will others join in the fun?Enjoy!***Explicit***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This story is going to equal parts sweet explicit, some hardcore BDSM activities, accoutrements, scenes and roleplaying will be interwoven throughout. As with all proper BDSM scenes the characters are all consensual and have prenegotiated boundaries, limits and safety words which we will delve into in further chapters. 
> 
> *** Trigger Warning***
> 
> There may be CNC scenes (consensual nonconsensual) wherein a character is roleplaying a fear scene with trusted partners and within prenegotiated limitations. This will be in future chapters, but I wanted to offer a heads up.
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy,
> 
> ~ Autumn Lily ~

~Chapter One~

An Introduction to Power Play...

~ Present Moment ~

Hermione was still high on endorphin's and adrenaline. Draco was fast asleep in the bed beside her however her mind was too active to sleep, her brain still processing and integrating their afternoons activities. She had had no idea that offering to become Draco's submissive would so deeply shift their romantic interactions, bring new life into their somewhat repetitive yet passionate sex life. Hermione had begun researching ways to "spice up" their lovemaking and had come across some medieval contraptions that looked as though they would cause great pain on an enemy but which were described as "intense sensation deprecation machines allowing a heightened sense of both pleasure" and Hermione had dug deeper and found an underground Wizarding group dedicated to pleasure. They worshipped the ideals of the Bacchanalian archetype, a God from eons ago who brought dance, wine, merriment, orgies and pleasure of the flesh to his worshipers, some of whom became so enthused with his sensual power that they drove themselves mad with drink and lust. Maenads were created and Maenads ran the underground group Hermione had infiltrated with a pseudonym and a enchantment altering her features to mask her identity. She had learned a lot speaking with these people and when she had approached Draco with her newfound knowledge he had smirked and asked her to follow him outside... 

She now silently removed herself from the bed and padded quietly down the hall to the large study she shared with Draco. She went to the cabinet behind her partner's desk and withdrew the pensive, pointing her wand to her temple and removing the silvery whispish smoke which held within all of her secrets and desires. She guided it towards the pensieve and then leaned down to revisit her afternoons pleasures...

~ Within the Pensieve ~

 

Draco's hand was sliding up Hermione's inner thigh. Her mouth was parted, sweat dripping off her forehead. The sun was hanging low on the horizon, the evening rays still strong enough to create a gentle tan on her pale skin, the soft southerly breeze tickling her and creating waves of goose bumps along the exposed flesh. His hand reached the join between the thighs and the torso, lingering for what seemed like an eternity. She knew she had to stay still, for if she wiggled, if she lunged forwards, if she so much as twitched, his hand would go right back down and begin at her toes once more. This was the third time he had made it up her leg, however it would be the first time tonight that she focused herself entirely and stayed in position.

Her hands had been strung above her head, rope thrown across the beams on their balcony cover; he had tied them to leather and fur cuffs which were now keeping her arms high, her wrists warm, her body his to do with as he pleased. He had begun by spreading her legs – she had been certain that her new pink panties would be relieved of their duty, instead he had completely ignored her pleasure center and dived straight down to her toes. Her breasts had heaved as she had attempted to hold in her laughter – he was tickling her soles with strokes so minute that she was uncertain at first if it was him or an insect crawling across her skin. They strokes became more vigorous, and as their rhythm increased so did her giggles until she could no longer hold back. As his fingers began crawling up her ankles and tickling her calves she tried to take a deep breath but ended up spilling forth her hysterics. Her body convulsed under the laughter and she shook from tied wrists down to spread ankles. He immediately removed his hands and stood back. 

She knew he would not say a thing while she was still laughing so she didn’t attempt to listen, instead she concentrated on calming herself, slowing her mind, focusing her body. As soon as her panting abated her toes were touched once more. This time he made it to her thighs. This happened twice more. She was unsure how long she had been tied up on their balcony, however through her closed lids she could tell by the light that the sun was almost set and it had been high in the afternoon sky when he had guided her out here. 

Her body almost shivered as his fingers slid upwards, delicately tracing the outline of her lips through her pink cotton panties. 

He continued moving north, fingertips leaving warmth as he slid across her belly, grabbing her hips firmly and pulling her body forwards to press against his. He curled one hand up under her chin, around her neck, with fingers stroking her ear and hair, his thumb pulling her bottom lip down, parting her mouth. She could smell him as he came closer, and when his mouth touched hers she had no choice, for her body was responding without any conscious thought, she shivered and shook and if not for the restraints holding her hands up she would have collapsed into his encircling arms. She expected him to move back, instead she felt him stirring beneath his denim and twitch through his pants to pulsate against her panties. 

She had been told to close her eyes, and until now she’d had no urge to open them. Having him pressed against her, teasing her, taunting her body, playing with her mind, withdrawing his touch, pressing his firm, warm flesh against hers, holding her face in such an exquisitely delicate manner, it was getting too much and her heart was going to beat out of her chest if she did not lay eyes upon him instantly.  
She parted her lids slightly and saw he was staring intently at her – he had been waiting for her to disobey. She felt the blush begin to spread across her breasts, quickly creating a pink sheen up her neck, over both shoulders, rising steadily until her face was burning. She closed her eyes again and looked down at the wooden beams below their feet. He tilted her face upwards once more, she could feel his eyes focused upon hers but she would not open again until told.

“Hermione, look at me,” She did as she was told. Her eyelids fluttered as she opened them wide, the sun was now directly behind him, his hair on fire, his body a silhouette, the dragons on his torso dancing in the twilight magic. “I told you to close your eyes, Princes. You were doing so, so well… but now, well, you know what happens to bad girls, Hermione. You know what happens to naughty little things that disobey their Masters orders.” He reached into his jeans pocket and withdrew a sleeping mask. It wasn’t as luxurious against her skin as the silk or cotton lengths of materials he used to cover her eyes while they played in bed. Out here, under the summer sky, with the birds flying overhead, the kangaroos thumping loudly in the field next door, the insects buzzing, and the universe open to them, cradling them, with Mother Earth just a story below, out here there was only leather and fur, wood and flesh, spit and semen, goose bumps and scratchy weather-proof canvas. Out here they were a part of the natural world, and while silk and cotton do come from the lands, Draco had declared very early on in their courtship that those delicate fabrics belong in the boudoir. 

He slipped the sleep mask down and covered her eyes. He pressed upon it gently from the outside, slight pressure upon her face which prevented the mask from giving way at the edges and offering her another glimpse of her surroundings, of him. 

As her vision dissipated her other senses heightened. Every inch of her body became slightly more sensitive to touch, the breeze blowing upon her became a finger caressing her skin; she could hear his breathing in sharper tones, she could smell his presence and pinpoint how far from her was, locating him slightly north-east of her and a few steps away judging by his pheromone riddled sweat, her tongue was dry, parched, waiting for him to lubricate it with his own…

He grabbed her firmly by the hips, his calloused fingers creating an affirming scratching upon her skin which allowed her to concentrate on nothing but his weathered touch as he turned her gently around to face away from him. Her arms were still above her head, her breasts pointed forwards and her rounded cheeks now presented to him. His hands began roaming, circling, pinching, gripping, kneading, applying pressure then releasing, across the right cheek, up the hip, her inner thigh, behind her knee, moving across to the other side. Blood was circulating under his fingers, following him, racing through her body to meet his touch, to allow his fingers to leave their marks as he reared his hand back and brought it down, softer than expected, but with enough force to create a sting.

She swung forwards slightly, the rope above head creaking as it pulled on the boards holding her up. Her mouth was wide open, face flushed, eyes tightly closed behind the mask. His hand reared up and then quickly came down again, this time with more force, and she sighed loudly as the pleasurable pain released a low spurt of happy chemicals which coursed through her body creating shudders, light sweating, and a wide smile. She wiggled her ass at him and heard him chuckle deeply, throatily, as his hand made contact with her flesh once more. 

She hadn’t been told to count, she hadn’t been lectured, and she hadn’t asked for an emotional release… this was purely for the deep satisfaction it brought the both of them, for the connection to continue strengthening as she gave herself over to him, body, mind and heart. She trusted him, she knew he would take care of her, and as her cheeks began to flame with the repeated impact, the strength behind each swat differing, the motion coming down upon numerous places, no one mark being allowed to create a darker hue than its counterparts she felt herself begin to drip, her thighs becoming a sticky mess as she moved further away from logical thought and into the beautiful empty chasm between sex and spirit, between body and mind, between pain and pleasure. She no longer heard herself as she cried out for more, she no longer felt herself as she wiggled and swayed, teasing him, tantalising his senses as her juices flowed and his nostrils flared. All that mattered in that moment was that he continued, that she kept floating, that she knew he was there not only for her, but with her – a difference that she felt was imperative within any relationship. 

His hands were now alternating, left hand coming down to swat her right cheek and vice versa, the tempo increasing and the rainbows upon her skin lighting up under the bright moon. Tears were slipping from her eyes, she was overwhelmed with joy, almost completely outside of her body, she was at one with the universe around her, she was now a constellation, a meteor, a shooting star as the pressure increased once more in a brilliant force, stars exploding behind her eyes as she felt herself contracting inside and spilling forth her inner ocean.

His beard was now running across her behind, fingertips tracing wet patterns across her inner thighs, moving upwards at a snail’s pace, reaching her slick pearl but not entering, or even tickling… instead he cupped her ass, spread her cheeks and buried his tongue inside her, she giggled and groaned as he massaged her inside and out, fingers, tongue, lips, teeth, nails, beard, ravishing her, taking her in, sliding inside, returning for breath and diving back in. Her knees were weak and when she felt as though she could no longer hold herself up he stood, the pleasure gone, the need intense, the pulsating within her an exquisite, desperate, insatiable desire… 

As she was wishing for her mouth to meet his she heard a ‘swish’ and a ‘swoop’ and suddenly her arms were no longer being held above her head, although they were still restrained within the cuffs.

"On your knees, baby girl,” She obeyed, one leg after the other moving down to meet the wooden planks, the hard material pressing into her joints creating pink marks upon her pale skin. “Open up, Hermione, nice and wide.” Her lips parted and she felt his body coming closer, the rustling of wind created by his movements, the sound of a zipper being undone, denim dropping to the floor, and the taste of salty caramel dripping onto her tongue as he pressed his tip between her parted lips.

Her tongue ran up and down his shaft, nipping at the tip, suckling along the sides, as he pulled out and ran his spit covered member across her face, pulling it up and placing his balls in her mouth. She sucked greedily, applying pressure with her tongue at the base where she knew he was ultra-sensitive, allowing the mixture of their fluids to coat her lips, chin, cheeks, dribbling down her neck and across her breasts as he placed his tip back in her mouth, moaning above her, thrusting into her as she continued attempting to swallow his throbbing length.

He felt her hands moving against the pull of the cuffs tied to the rope in his hands and he allowed some slack so she could reach under and begin touching him, the fur tickling him, fingers pinching gently and rubbing, grabbing and pulling, running swiftly up and down covered in thick saliva, pre-cum and sweat. His head leant back and he moaned aloud as he looked up into cosmos stretched out beyond the both of them and he felt flashes of electricity moving from her towards him, the connection solidifying as he descended into his primal nature.

He threw the rope down and stood back, her mouth still gaping as she searched for the priapic thruster that had only moments before been settled deep in her throat. She gurgled in need, desperation etched upon her face as she continued moving left to right, forwards and back in the hopes he would once again fill her.

Instead he reached down, gathered her in his arms and pulled her to her feet. He walked her quickly and steadily towards the balcony’s edge and bent her forwards, shoving her feet apart with his own, running his hands down her face, neck, shoulders and extending out upon her arms to hold her hands from behind as he placed each one upon the solid railing. He bit her neck roughly as he came back up to a standing position, his cock hard and ready, angry and full, his veins thumping visibly and creating rippling waves within the hair on his arms. 

She stood quietly, arms forwards, ass up, legs wide, awaiting him to enter her. Her mind was a rush of need and longing, panging’s of physical desire swept across her body as the moments stretched out. She could not see him, nor could see the view in front of her – fields and mountains, flora and fauna, moon and clouds. She could hear it. She heard the winds rustling the trees and she heard the animals walking, running, thumping, squawking. She smelt the moon in the night sky, the wetness that would soon come falling from the clouds, the night blossoms and dead leaves. Her body was on edge. Her heart was racing. He still had not entered her.

He was now sitting back on his heels, squatting silently between her legs. His breath was ragged and he allowed himself to move slightly forwards so she would be able to feel his breath upon her insides. Her own breath was taken in sharply at the stirrings between her legs, and she felt his fingers spreading her open wider, and the cool breeze of his purposeful blowing upon her sacred space. She tilted her hips upwards and the slightest adjustment to her angle allowed a solitary droplet of her juices to drip from the centre of her open lips onto his waiting tongue. He growled and buried his face inside her, nose, mouth, tongue, beard, fingers, pulling her apart and kissing her back together with every motion, every touch, every sinew inside her screaming for a release he would not yet allow. His movements were erratic and her own thrusting became just so as she met his rhythm.

He slid four fingers inside her, tongue flicking upon her pearl, mouth enclosing it as he sucked deeply, almost smashing his entire face against her entrance. He was enthralled. She had never before opened up to four fingers and he knew he should wait, but he wanted to push her body, push her mind, and so he withdrew and slid in again, covering his hand in her slickness and easing in with his thumb pressed tightly against his palm. He met no resistance until his knuckles pressed against her and she squealed, high pitched and shocked, turning into a low growl of her own, a moan and a whimper. She arched her back, her nonverbal signal to continue so he did. He repeated his actions thrice and as she groaned once more her body opened up and he was inside her in a way her had never been before, she was his puppet now, his wrist pumping and his cock bulging as he watched her clench and release upon his hand. 

“This is too good to stop, baby girl, this is what we’ve been working up to. I’m not going to withdraw unless you use your safe word. I want to see you cum and piss all over my arm.” His hand did not stop moving as he spoke and his words brought a new level of arousal and desire up inside her, she felt his hand slithering inside her and knew she had only moments before she would burst.

“Oh, yes, Hermione, you’re such a good girl, opening yourself up wide and allowing me to enter you like this, letting me feel your everything… Oh fuck, yes, baby girl, yesssss.” His words were coming out as hisses, his left hand creating scarlet half-moons in her hip as he held on tightly and pumped his right wrist inside her over and over and over again.

He let go of her hip and leaned forward to collect the tiny blood droplets with his tongue as he began stroking his cock with his free hand. His excitement had poured out and he was filthy with sweat and pre-cum and knew he would not be able to hold on much longer. He never let himself climax before she did unless she asked him to, his main satisfaction came from knowing how much pleasure he could give her and being covered in her juices made his own release that much sweeter. 

“Time to tingle for me, Hermione, show me how hard you can clench, try and push me out, cover me in your filth, baby girl, let it all go and let go on top of me…I need your pleasure, baby, I need this, give it to me, now.” His demands pushed her over the edge. She clasped tightly onto the railing as her legs began shaking. She felt her insides clenching and she pushed down, exploding in ferocious spurts and squirts, his face was underneath her and he covered his mouth in her and felt it dripping onto his cock lubricating it as he increased his own motions and exploded against her leg. They both shook as their bodies collapsed, she on top of him and he onto the wooden planks.

~ Present Moment ~ 

Hermione landed softly back on the plush rug in her shared study and smiled to herself. She was aroused at the activities she had both experienced and witnessed. She stowed the memory within a vial and then placed the vial and Pensieve back in the cabinet. HErmione left the study and crept back towards the bed where Draco was looking for her in his sleep, one arm outstretched and dancing through the sheets attempting to locate her warm body to pull her close. She slipped back in bed and wiggled towards him, waking him with a gentle kiss on his nose. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled as he saw his lovers face beeaming at him. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled on top, their bodies touching from toes to shoulders, his neck holding his head up as he looked down at the love of his life.

"What did I do to get so lucky, 'Miney"?

"You know very well you used a love potion on me and have been spiking my pumpkin juice daily since," laughed Hermione as Draco leaned down to smother her lies with his mouth. She smiled as their tongues massaged against each other and then Draco pushed his hips down softly pressing her against the bed. 

He smirked at her as she felt his body hardening "Round two, darling?" 

"Always..." she murmured into his ear as they lost themselves in one another...


	2. Afternoon Surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting Nott in here, so take off all your clothes *giggling*
> 
> Enjoy, guys!

Hermione and Draco were shortly due at a work function at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione had planned on spending the afternoon getting ready and had painted her nails earlier however had found her afternoon plans interrupted and was now running around the manor in a frenzied rush as Draco called to her from the ground floor. 

“Hermione, just use magic to get ready like I did! We’re going to be late!”

“Draco you know how I feel about dressing with magic, it feels like che - ”

“I know, it feels like cheating…” sighed Draco as he looked once more at his watch  
.   
Hermione ran into the study to find the pensieve accoutrements as she wanted to savour this memory whilst it was still fresh and clear. She quickly pressed her wand tip to her temple and brought the memory of the afternoon out and secured it into a vial to watch later in the week when time permitted. She then dashed back to their bedroom where her floor length lack sequined gown was waiting and slid it up her body using her wand to zip up the back. A quick look in the mirror and she sighed and finally relented, she pointed her wand at her face and instantly her eyes were smokey, her lips ruby and her blackheads masked. She slipped her feet into her ruby slippers and was finally ready to leave.

Three hours later Hermione and Draco were back with Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Theo Nott and Blaise Zambini in tow. Ron and Lavender had fought after Lavender had had too much wine and she had left with Padma whilst Harry had dragged Ron back to the Malfoy manor to sleep it off. Ginny and Blaise were canoodling on the couch and looking at each other with smouldering eyes and even Hermione could feel the electricity zinging off of them. Luna and Neville were still in a deep debate regarding the magical properties of the mythological plant priellaum mancudsa which Luna alleged looked like a miniscule purple cucumber, tasted like a Kalamata olive and, when dried and added to a garlic flue potion had the ability to cure a person of Vampirism – however, as Neville repetitively pointed out, none had been sighted in over five hundred years, a fact which did not seem to faze Luna.

Theo, dateless, debateless and sober soon tired of listening to the whispers of Blaise and Ginny, the tepid argument between Luna and Neville, and the soft persuasion of Potter to Weasley to sleep it off before flooing back to Lavender so he wandered down the hall towards the study in search of Draco’s finest scotch. Pushing open the door Theo saw the pensieve and the memory vial on the desk in front of the liquor cabinet. The door slammed behind him and the reverbation caused the desk to vibrate and the vial to roll and smash on the floor, the silver memory leaking out. Not wanting Draco or Hermione to lose a memory and blame it on him he quickly pointed his wand at the silvery gas and directed it into the pensieve with the intention of clearing it of any residue before repairing the vial and stowing it away… however… as he stood over the silvery smoke-liquid he saw an image appear, of Hermione and Draco intertwined on a large bed… Theo had not had a date in months, not since Daphne Greengrass had left him for Gregory Goyle who had come into a huge inheritance when his father passed. Knowing no one would miss him for a while Theo decided to have a quick peep into the snogging session and dove down into the pensive.

~Within the Pensieve ~

Draco and Hermione were lazing on the couch, he with his arm around her shoulders, she with her back against him and her toes in the air allowing the third layer of Gryffindor red toe varnish to dry. 

“I wish you would break tradition just once and use a deep green on your nails, Miney. It needn’t be Slytherin green, you may use forest green, new growth green, snake scale green…”

Nice try, Draco, laughed Theo silently.

“Snake scale green… Draco that is just another name for Slytherin green, nice try.” Hermione eyed Draco as she continued waving her feet to and fro.

Draco smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. He had never been able to fool her but he enjoyed trying.

Theo looked around the room. The Wizarding Wireless was playing quietly and there were books on the table in front of Draco and Hermione. Draco reached up and touched Hermione’s pinkie with the tip of his thumb. It seemed dry enough but Hermione continued kicking her feet to and fro to make certain they wouldn’t leave marks on her socks, sheets or carpet. 

A few more minutes went by and Draco excused himself disappearing into their bedroom for a moment returning seconds later. Hermione knew he had already put some toys on the bed, and her heart was thumping in excited anticipation as she hadn’t been allowed to wander down to their room to inspect. Draco re-entered the lounge, and slowly looked at her, beginning with her feet, sliding up her legs, his gaze curving with her hips, slowly drawing themselves up her stomach, to her breasts, and coming to rest at her eyes. Her breathe drew in harshly, her heart palpitated and her body shivered; she knew that look. 

Theo knew that look, too, he had seen it on his friend’s face each time Draco had had a devious thought.

"Are you busy, Hermione? Are your nails dry?" 

Dude, you can see she’s bound to the couch! Theo said sarcastically aware that neither Draco nor Hermione could hear him.

"Draco Malfoy, you know perfectly well I am not busy as I cannot move!" She wiggled her toes at him, ran her hands down her legs and circled her big toe nails with her fingers. Draco cocked his eye brow and smiled down at her, eyes lingering upon her calves. Theo’s eyes lingered there, too. He had seen Hermione on an almost daily basis since they had all started their Ministry careers but he had never seen her semi-disrobed. He found the sight pleasing. No wonder Draco has trouble concentrating during meetings with this distraction in his mind… Theo smirked to himself.

"Follow me, please, young lady." He made a 'come hither' signal with his finger and she stood and obeyed at once. Since disclosing to Draco that she had wanted more to their sex life he had risen beautifully to the challenge and she knew that although each scene would be different that the feelings of love, connection and trust would not dissipate. She followed Draco down the hallway, and entered into their bedroom. They had redecorated when Hermione had moved into Draco’s manor. The Malfoy family portraits with Draco’s parents and Draco had stayed on the walls but everything else, including the family tree tapestry depicting all of the pureblood marriages which had made Hermione distinctly uneasy, had been moved into the secret chambers under the drawing room in which they had also placed the majority of Malfoy heirlooms, ancestral diaries, artwork and dark artefacts. Hermione had pressed Draco to turn a few items into the Ministry of Magic including a small and beautiful blanket which, if worn by a mudblood, squib or muggle baby, would cause the infant to pass of “cot death”; a portrait of an unidentified Malfoy ancestor whom shouted obscenities at Hermione whenever she passed by and had been caught visiting the family portrait above their bed to whisper to Draco while he was sleeping in an attempt to subconsciously manipulate him into murdering Hermione; a large brandy decanter full of a deep red liquid labelled “Spare muggle blood; for potions”; and a diary of one of Draco’s great uncles who had –according to his detailed descriptions – been Jack the Ripper in a murderous attempt at purging London of Prostitutes whom slept with Wizards and were “polluting” the pureblood lines by giving birth to half breed babies.

Their room had been stripped of all the Slytherin colours and been painted a deep purple and decorated with a magical painting by Dean Thomas who had enchanted his images of the plantes and stars to move with the cosmos above so that Hermione and Draco had a real time astrological chart in their room across all four walls and the roof. They had given the furniture to a muggle orphanage at Hermione’s behest and replaced all of Lucius and Narcissa’s furniture with mahogany pieces including two beautiful bed stands upon which stood wrought iron candelabras, a dressing table with a large mirror, a small occasional table next to the entrance with a jade vase where Hermione daily placed flowers from their enchanted garden, and the Queen Sized bed. When Draco led Hermione in the bed was the first place her eyes were drawn as upon the bed lay two rounds of rope, Draco’s Wand, and her favourite pink dildo.

"Stand against the bed, Hermione, come now, do what I say."

She moved towards the bed as he reached out, slowly, taking her arms in his hands, leading her towards the position he deemed as perfect. He ran his hands up her arms from her elbows to her shoulders, ran his fingers across the left side of her face and wrapped her hair in his fist as he pulled her face to the side. He kissed her neck and touched her back, sliding his fingers down as he trailed kisses up to her cheek, finally coming to her mouth. Hermione opened her mouth to receive him, but he slid his tongue over her top lip and pulled back. She leant towards him, wanting, needing more. 

"That's cute, Hermione, following me like that. You stay still now."

Theo leaned against the wall near the room’s entrance and crossed his arms. This could be interesting… he thought to himself as he eyed Hermione is her night gown.

Hermione nodded. She was smiling and could tell from his tone of voice that Draco was, too. Having her vulnerable, willing, open to him, was perfection in both their eyes. Theo was rather enjoying the view, too.

Draco's hands were on her back once more, this time sliding rope against her arms. He pulled her back straight, pulled her wrists behind her and wrapped them together, folding her fingers over her forearms. Her arms were crossed behind her back and she felt slight tension as he began wrapping her body; Shibari was the nights choice of restraint and he had been practicing the intimate, intricate and ancient ritual. Hermione felt the ropes bind her arms, and then come up and around her shoulders, one, twice, three times, straining against the top of her breasts. He deftly tied her and then pushed her shoulder towards her body as he loosened the side and allowed for blood flow by lowering the binds. He repeated this on the other side by turning her body around to face him. 

Hermione was now bound, helpless, and expectant. She smiled up at him, tall, strong, commanding, and he looked down at her, eyes travelling across her breasts, lips, to her eyes, smiling all the while. He kissed her lips, and dragged his fingertips lightly up her torso, grazing her nipples through her bra and nightgown, and coming up to cup her face. He pulled her towards him, and finally gave her the kiss she had been so desperately desiring. Hermione felt her pearl opening moistening along with her mouth as his tongue slid across her own. 

Draco pulled back and turned her around to face the bed. He gently guided her down, her face against the covers, her ass in the air. Hermione pulled her knees up to rest on the edge as Draco tutted before ringing them back down. He pressed his feet between her own and opened her legs with his movement all the while rubbing his hands across her bottom. 

"You were naughty today, Hermione. Sending me your fantasies while I was at work, distracting me when I needed to be productive. You gave me a good idea though, when you sent me your story. You wanted to be tied up, stuffed full and spanked? I definitely want to watch that happen, I thoroughly enjoyed thinking about you all naked and vulnerable, bent over and full."

So that’s why he kept leaving to take “memo’s” today…Theo laughed out loud.

Draco's hands caressed her thighs as he spoke, and Hermione moaned as he ran them across from her left to her right and back.   
"Are you ready?"

I’m SO ready Theo said to the memories of Hermione and Draco.

Hermione inhaled and opened to her mouth to answer when Draco gave her the first whack. She moaned. He withdrew his hand and brought it back down. He concentrated on her ass, making sure to divide the impact equally before then lowering to her thighs. He stopped every so often to rub her pink spots and leaned forwards to kiss the bruises he was creating. He continued whacking her, the tempo increasing until she was softly grunting from the mixture of pleasure and pain. 

Draco stopped and Hermione was left whimpering, with tear filled eyes, drool pooling at the corner of her mouth leaking onto the bed spread, her ass still in the air wiggling at him of its own accord.

"Had enough, Hermione?" Draco asked her, his legs firmly keeping hers open, his bulge pressing against her ass. 

I hope not, said Theo as he began to rub himself.

"Mmmmm, no, Draco, more, please." Hermione whispered.

"You're such a good girl, my precious Miney.”

She felt the plastic knob of her pink dildo pressing against her. Draco removed it and spit on her entrance using the cock head to spread his bodily lube and then inserting the pink head inside, sliding in and out, pushing in further. 

"You have to keep that inside, Hermione, no pushing it out. To help you I am going to tie it up and then tie the rope around your neck." 

Hermione felt him wrapping the end of the dildo, the rough rope scratching her ass - this rope was not love rope, this was rough rope to keep it tight and non-slippery against the toys. It doesn't slide against her either, and her body began to tremble as she felt the pressure of the dildo pushing up inside her. Draco finishes tying it up and brought the rope up around her neck, looping once before charming it to stay comfortably tight but not to restrict her breathing.

Hermione wiggled trying to get comfortable in her new full position, bent forward, she is excited and is trying to stop the rope from scratching her already sensitive bottom. 

"Stay still, Hermione, I won't say it twice."

She nods, her head still against the covers, the rope scratching her neck, her ass still up in the air, her legs still being held open by Draco's knees as he stands behind her between her spread thighs.

Draco begins whacking her again, this time she can tell he is using his and not his hand, it is a colder sting, it feels like a riding crop against her cheeks. Hermione moans in happiness, he whacks her ass, he whacks her thighs, he even whacks the end of the dildo. She sighs contented, almost lost, and then wiggled her bottom at him - before remembering that she was told to stay still. 

What did he tell you, Hermione? Said Theo incredulously… he had never seen Hermione stray from instructions as long as he’d known her.  
"What did I tell you, Hermione?" came Draco’s voice.

Draco touches her entrance, sliding his hand around her opening, pressing the dildo in harder against her, and then suddenly she is empty and gasping… she whimpered. Her head is still down and she can't see what was happening. Draco rubbed her bottom gently.  
Draco walked to the corner of the room and watched her as her breathing increased with the anticipation within building. Theo went to stand beside his friend and looked over Hermione from Draco’s viewpoint. 

After a few silent moments he walked back towards her and he whacked her, three times, extremely hard on each side, causing her to cry out and scream, "Draco, ow!" 

"That's right, Hermione, let it out, you scream if you want to, I won't stop." He whacks her again, this time four repetitions on each side. Her eyes were full again and she cried out louder as Draco paddled her relentlessly. 

"Good girl, you scream all you want; all the neighbours are used to it now, they hear you Hermione, they know you like it when I touch you like this, they'll think you're having fun, but I’m going to hurt you. No one is going to come and save you, Hermione, it's just you and I now. And I am going to have some fun with you, you naughty little Miss..."

Hermione whimpered. It is all fun and games and she adored when he spoke to her in this tone, it aroused her in an illicit manner, it allowed her mind to give way to the idea of being ravished, of Draco using her body for his pleasure, of offering him a physical, psychological and emotional sensation outside of the normal sensual paradigm. She knew what Draco meant by fun.

Hermione could hear Draco disrobing as his pants and shirt dropped to the carpet with a dull thud and then felt him climb onto the bed in between her spread legs, pushing her forwards and bringing her knees up to rest on either side of him. He grabbed her knees and bent her legs up, holding her ankles high and pressing himself against her entrance. Hermione felt him lean his body over her.

"Open your mouth, Hermione. Open wide!' 

Hermione parted her lips and Draco pressed the tip of the pink dildo against her tongue and began moving it in and out of her mouth. Draco pushed it down her throat making her gag, making her cough and making her insides spasm. She hears movements and then there he is, in front of her, his cock standing tall and strong and dripping shiny droplets of precum just out of reach of her waiting mouth. She spreads her lips further apart and Draco removes the dildo before placing himself inside her warm and moist opening and thrusting. Hermione wrapped her lips around the tip and slid her tongue down the shaft as Draco pumped into her face, harder and faster, deeper and more ferocious, until he grabbed her face and pulls back.

"Good girl, fuck I’m lucky, you’re amazing, your body, your mind, your movements… come here, Hermione," Draco wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her, she couldn’t move her arms, but she attempted to push her face up towards him and his lips as he gently pressed his mouth upon hers, and then opened her lips with his tongue. Hermione moaned into him and he breathed her in, hands holding her face, sliding around her neck, grazing her breasts, scratching her shoulders.

"I love you, Hermione, you are mine, my special, precious, perverted love. I'm here with you and I'm going to make you feel my presence, here," he gentle touched her head, "I am inside your mind. I am going to make you feel my presence here," He gently touches her chest between her breasts, "I am inside your heart..." He leans down and kisses her softly, swiftly, "And I am going to make you feel my presence here," He leans forwards, sliding his hand under her body and down to her slick entrance, "I am going to be very deep inside of your body, Hermione, and when you feel it hurting you breathe deeply, you allow me in further, and you feel me touch your soul..."

Hermione nodded and smiled, he wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth and licked it off his finger. Draco leaned down once more, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, nipping softly at her bottom lip, inhaling her scent before placing her head back down on the covers.

Draco walked back behind her and pressed his cock against her opening. He slid it up and down, creating friction, increasing her sensitivity, soaking himself in her hormones and juice. 

"Please...." she whimpered.

"Please, what, Hermione," Said Theo and Draco at the same time.

"Please, Draco, please..."

"I know, Hermione, it's time for these to come off so you can show me how you like to move." Draco slid inside of her, he leaned over her back and he began to unbind her body, her shoulders coming free first, collapsing down onto the bed as he unwrapped her arms, and finally her hands. He pulls her up in a sitting position, she is almost on his lap facing away, his cock still buried deep inside her wanting hole. He slid her nightgown down to expose her lacey breasts and then unclipped her bra before throwing it on the floor. Draco then pushed her back down and grabbed her hips, pushing himself further inside her. 

"You scream if you want, Hermione, you wiggle if you must, but I’m not going to stop. If you try to get away from me I will hold you down until I have had my fun - but I think you want to have fun, too, Hermione, so be a good girl and hold still for me, you keep your hips up, you play with yourself, you make your bowl spill some sugar all over her lap and then I will fill you up, Hermione. No shower tonight, I want to sleep in our filth and wake up breathing in your stink, I want to feel myself leaking out of you during the night as you toss and turn and wrap your beautiful, dirty body all over me."

And then Draco thrust up once more and then all the way out. He pushed forwards again and Hermione had to stay still but she wanted to move, to wiggle away because it felt incredible but it hurts, and Hermione was pulsating and Draco was rocking faster and faster on top of her, his hands gripping her hips, pulling her towards him so that he was banging inside and bouncing out repeatedly.

Hermione stayed still until she no longer could, she screamed and wiggled and Draco held her hips still and she reached out and found his wand and pressed it against herself and used nonverbal magic to make the wand vibrate against her clitoris as she called out for Draco. Draco’s hands were in her hair as he pounded away and in that moment Hermione wanted nothing more than to be devoured by him, her fantasies began spilling from her lips as she screamed out to him... "Draco, scratch me, bite me, take me, I’m yours, yes, Draco, yes, oh yes, that feels amazing, you are amazing!” and Draco pushed in again and this time it hurts so intensely that Hermione was afraid he was splitting her in twain but the pain became indecipherable from the pleasure, her soul was walking through silver mists and golden light, her eyes were tightly shut however his face hovered within her vision, and she pictured his arms, muscles twitching as he held her hips in the air, veins throbbing with every thrust inside, sweat beads dripping from his forehead to land on her back, and she was floating outside her body and inside her body, and as she clenched her pleasure centre and listened to Draco moan she poured all of her sugar onto his lap, she offered herself up, open, wide, vulnerable and fragile, her juice escaping from between their flesh motion and squirting out backwards onto his stomach and she felt the back spray as he groaned and whimpered and told her that she belonged to him, that was his, that she was loved, and his moans became incoherent as he pushed himself further in bucking wildly against her and she raised her hips to meet his thrust and Draco groaned as she cried out in golden agony and then she felt him spasm and she was full, and Draco moaned once more with his final thrust and collapsed down on top of her. 

"I love you, Miney Draco whispered in her ear as he held her trembling, shaking, sweat covered body. “What did I do to deserve you, you perfect little Miss." Hermione whimpered incoherently underneath his body weight, feeling safe and secure as his body sheltered her. "I'm going to pull us sideways, so that I can hold you and cuddle you and snuggle you, but I don't want to fall out of you, so you just move with me, ok, Miney..." Hermione nodded and sighed as he lifted his torso. She elongated her legs underneath him and he pulled her body to the left. They lay side by side, Draco still deep inside her, his arms wrapped tight around her, his mouth next to her ear as he whispered his sweetness into her soul. Draco told her he is proud, that he is so blessed to have her. Draco held her hand and her body as they fell asleep in each other's arms, covered in each other's juice and pheromones, sweat gluing them together and love binding them tighter than ropes ever could. 

Theo was frozen in the corner, he had just shot his load watching his best friend make passionate yet rough love to his partner and although watching their movements had had a positive effect on his body, listening to their whispers of love, their terms of endearment and seeing the way they looked into each other’s eyes… it had saddened him. Theo had never had a love like this… it seemed complete.

~ Present Moment ~

Hermione wandered slowly into the study. She’d enjoyed her evening at the function and was glad their friends had decided to come home with them. She was searching for the decanter to pour some scotch for Theo and Draco, and she also wanted to find the little bottle of recupo for Ron so he could sober up instantly if he so desperately wished to floo back to Lavender. Hermione gasped when she saw the shattered vial.

“Oh noo” she cried as she ran over hoping to find some of the silvery smoke still floating above the carpet… instead she found nothing… her eyes turned instantly to the pensive and she saw a face coming up, a face which had not been there that afternoon. 

A moment later and Theo Nott was standing in front of her, his cheeks reddening as Hermione stared him down. 

“Theo… what… what did you see?”

“Uh… everything, Hermione…”

Hermione felt herself beginning to blush as Theo looked down.

The door opened and Draco walked in smile fading as he felt the tension. He walked over to Hermione and put an arm around her bringing her close before asking Theo what had happened.

“I uh, I came looking for the scotch… the door slammed, it made the vial roll and drop, it, it smashed! I brought it back up to the pensive with the intention of reparing the vial but I saw… I saw…” Theo looked away with the full knowledge that Draco now knew what Theo had seen. 

The three stood there avoiding each other’s gaze until Theo murmured “I should get home.”

“You’re going nowhere until we’ve dealt with this, Nott!” Draco roared. 

“How do you plan on “dealing” with this, Draco?” Hermione was looking up at him with pink cheeks and shiny eyes. He knew she valued their privacy and he knew it would destroy her if word got out regarding their intimate activities. 

“I have an idea, Miney, trust me.”


	3. Dinner Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to start getting wild, just warning ya'll so you know what to expect in upcoming chapters... they will be short and perverted, most likely updated daily until the story winds up!  
> Enjoy the ride!

Chapter 3

~ Present Moment ~

Theo looked at Draco and then at Hermione and back to Draco. He had never felt in his life as low as he did in that moment. He had betrayed his best friends trust, watched their private moments without permission and had been caught in the act so he couldn’t even slink away and repress and hide what he had just done. Theo’s body was full of nervous ticks when situations became tense and he felt his left eye twitch and then his right leg spasm. Draco, noting this movement gave Theo a hard, steady look.

“Don’t think about moving, Theo. You fucked up, mate. You’re a slytherin though, you’ll take your dues and be grateful it isn’t worse.” Theo, resigned, nodded.

Draco pointed his wand at Theo and coils of rope sprang from the tip to wrap themselves around Theo’s wrists and ankles effectively holding him in place. The ropes around his wrists pulled themselves up and hooked onto a nail in the ceiling so that Theo’s arms were above his head. The rope then recoiled down and hooked around his waist sliding between his legs and back up around itself securing his body in a harness before winding back up to the ceiling and pulling itself so that Theo was now suspended by his wrists and waist harness a foot off the floor.

Hermione turned to Draco. “I’m sure that isn’t necessary, Draco.” 

“It is, Hermione,” came Theo’s voice from above. “Not because I had planned to run after being caught, but because if I hadn’t been caught I’d have never told you I’d seen it…”

Hermione’s face suddenly lit up like Rudolph’s nose. The idea that Theo had planned on viewing her innermost private encounters with her lover before disappearing – and she would have continued inviting him for dinner, attempting to set him up, having him over for brunches on the weekends, attending work functions together, without the knowledge that he had seen her in flagrante… The idea made her sick and she looked up at Theo with disgust and contempt on her face.

“Theo Nott! That is one of the most cowardly acts I have ever heard you consider!”

“That’s why I’m not in Gryffindor, love.” Theo span slowly above her head as she turned to Draco.

“What is your idea? Not that I don’t have quite a few of my own, however he is your friend, and you were the one who prevented him from leaving.”

Draco moved forwards towards her and wrapped his arms around her so that they were in a close embrace. He lowered his head so his lips were softly tickling her earlobe and then he whispered, “Your list, Hermione… There were a few things on that list I don’t particularly want you trying on me… and a few things on it that we require an additional playmate to bring to life. I don’t know if you noticed but Theo wasn’t exactly turned off by what he saw if the bulge in his pants was any indicator; and being suspended seems to have exacerbated his physical dilemma.” Draco took Hermione’s chin with his fingers and gently turned her to view Theo’s pants as his front span towards them. Hermione hadn’t noticed as she had been inside herself and beside herself when she had realized Theo had breached her privacy. She looked him over beginning at his pants where a rather bulbous growth was attempting to push through the fabric, moving her eyes up his, what she knew from prior swimming outings with Theo, to be a rippled chest and arms, and then to his face which was actually rather endearing when he wasn’t scowling. For the first time Hermione saw Theo Nott as a man instead of as a friend and her body responded well to the idea of Draco’s. 

She turned and buried her face in her partner’s neck.

“I couldn’t, Draco…” Yet her mind was whirring. She could remember clearly everything she had mentioned to Draco; she had wanted to be watched whilst they made love, had wanted to take a person as her submissive so that she could understand the responsibility and arousal from the Dominant position, she had wanted to utilize paddles, crops, and come up with spells to create physical sensations which one couldn’t receive through physical means, there was so much more she wanted to try and Draco was right… some of her activities required an extra person, or even two… Draco was giggling softly into her hair as she clutched onto his shirt. She knew he, too, was remembering her list. She pulled back and looked him in the eye.

“Draco, technically we’ve already ticked one off! Theo inadvertently helped us as we’ve been watched…”

“No, baby, we’ve been ‘seen’, not ‘consensually watched’; there’s a difference. Remember when you first told me about all of these urges and fantasies? I did my own research, too Hermione. BDSM is about more than simply taking control over another person or inflicting pain for one’s own pleasure. It stands for “Bondage-Discipline/Dominance-Submission/Sadism-Masochism. There are two main sub-parts to this; power exchange and kink. The power exchange is when two or more parties come together with the intention of playing out scenes, acts or fantasies with a consensual exchange of power being given from the submissive to the Dominant. The Dominant must abide by all the rules put in place by the submissive, and offer the submissive a safe word so that the scene can stop if needed. Kink is simply utilizing sexual, psychological and emotional romantic methods outside of the “vanilla” category and can incorporate power play or not. Either way, for it to be considered BDSM and not abuse ALL parties MUST be aware of the scenes, aware of the risks, aware of the other participants, consent without being manipulated, drugged, blackmailed or threatened, and must abide by the pre negotiated limits and safety words. Does this situation here, with Theo fit within these guidelines?”

Hermione took all of this information in. She was extremely pleased that Draco had done his own research although she was already aware of all of the above. She knew this situation didn’t fit however had attempted to play it off to save face as she was humiliated and hurt that he had betrayed their trust and viewed their private time together.

“Theo…” Hermione pointed her wand at Theo and he swung round to face them and stayed facing them although he was swaying slightly from side to side. “Is it true you enjoyed watching that?”

Theo looked at her, his eyes were no longer ashamed and his twitches had left. He felt peaceful in suspension, he answered Hermione honestly. 

“It made me aroused. I touched myself while you were being flogged and then I went harder when you experienced your orgasm. I climaxed as Draco came inside you. I then felt empty and sad that I have never experienced love like that. The connection the two of you share… it is nothing I have seen, and something I expect to never experience.” Theo’s face fell and Hermione felt the truth behind his raw words. 

“Would you consider taking your punishment for this breach of privacy as a submissive pain slut, Theo?” Hermione couldn’t look Theo in the eyes as she spoke the words aloud. 

“Can you tell me what that would mean?”

“She wants to practice her flogging skills on you, Nott, she wants to tie you down and whip you and potentially let you jerk off while you watch Hermione and I pleasure each other. Clear enough?”

“I… fuck… are you serious? Yes!”

“Lower him, please, Draco.”

Draco pointed his wand at Theo who instantly fell to the floor. Hermione shook her head at Draco who could have made the landing much smoother if he;d wanted, but Draco simply smirked back at her and mouthed “He’s a pain slut, now, baby…”

“Theo, get up, follow me.” Draco walked ahead of Theo who followed him quickly, Hermione took up the rear and followed the two of them to the bedroom. Draco had stopped just outside of their partially closed door, Theo next to him, Hermione coming to stand by them both.

“What - ”

Before Hermione could finish her sentence Draco had covered her mouth and pulled her forward. Blaise and Ginny were on top of their large bed wrapped up in each other. Both were naked, Ginny was on top of Blaise and she was rocking back and forward as he lay back with his hands under his head admiring her form and movements. “Oh fuck, yes, baby, keep riding that cock.” Ginny giggled and quickened her pace while leaning down to kill Blaise. He wrapped his arms around her and sat up so that he was upright with his legs in front of him, Ginny on top with her arms and legs around his back, nails clawing at his skin creating red droplets almost invisibly dripping down his dark back.

Hermione backed away. “Draco!” She hissed, “This is precisely why we are punishing Theo! For watching without permission! We can’t do that to Ginny and Blaise!”

“Zabini has been fucking girls in the common room, behind statues in the hallways, in secret tunnels which, I’ll tell you Miney, weren’t all that secret when you can hear “Ahhhh, Blaaaiiise! Oh, baby, yes, Blaisey, more!” coming from behind a painting… This is nothing we havn’t seen, and Zabini has told us a million times were free to enjoy the show.” Theo was nodding, his eyes still on the copulating couple, his hands running down to stroke his dick outside his pants.

Hermione looked between them both, appalled. “Well neither of you have seen Ginny like this, so I am putting a stop to it!” She pushed both men aside and strode purposefully into her bedroom where Ginny was now on all fours with Blaise behind her pumping fiercely.  
Hermione averted her eyes and then spoke loudly to be heard over the moans.

“Ginny! Blaise! This is NOT one of the spare rooms. Blaise, you have thirty seconds to collect your clothing and leave before I pull out my wand and make you. Ginny, you stay here, I have a few things to discuss with you.”

“Hermi - what?” Ginny’s eyes were clouded over by pleasure however Blaise had seen the glint of steel in Hermione’s eyes and rebounded off the bed immediately reaching for his clothes and dashing from the master suit. 

“Blaise?” Ginny looked over her shoulder and when she realized she was alone she turned to Hermione with an incredulous look. “Why did you do that, Hermione?”

“Because you are in the wrong room, the door was open and you had an audience. I was preventing you from feeling ashamed or embarrassed when this was over.”

“Hermione, seriously. I’ve been seeing Blaise for almost a year, I KNOW he likes being watched. You really think two people can fuck for 11 months without disclosing their preferences and fetishes?”

“You… you knew the door was open, didn’t you, Ginny…” Hermione sat down on the end of the bed and her friend moved closer towards her. 

“Yes, but you’re right, we shouldn’t have used your room. It was just the closest one and we were, well, ravenous!” Ginny giggled and Hermione couldn’t help but smile.

“Well I’ve just caught Theo perving twice tonight! Once in the pensieve at a memory of Draco and I, and once outside this very door only moments ago” Hermione couldn’t help but laugh loudly now at Ginny’s face who was half shocked half aroused at the idea of Theo having seen her in such a primal position. “I think we need to teach all three of those deviants a lesson… Ginny, what do you think of this?”  
Ginny leaned in while Hermione whispered her plan and soon both the girls were rolling on the bed in fit of laughter. 

“I love it, Hermione! Night after next?” Invite Theo, Blaise and I around for dinner… they’ll get their just desserts!”


	4. Easy cum, easy go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, had some things that had to be dealt with; I'm back now!
> 
> I think this has been my fav chapter so far in this story, I am easily falling in love with my versions of these characters... 
> 
> This scene has been split into two chapters <3
> 
> Inspiration was taken from:
> 
> ~ Personal experience
> 
> Music backing to this chapter:
> 
> ~ "HateF_ck" by The Bravery  
> ~ "She Whipped" by Pain  
> ~ "Closer" by NIN  
> ~ "Bed of Nails" by Alice Cooper  
> ~ "I wanna be your Dog" by Iggy Pop  
> ~ "Pour Some Sugar on me" by Def Leppard
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it <3

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a long lace gown hugging her corset bound torso, pulling her straight up, perking her breasts and cinching her waist. Her hair was done in an elaborate style thanks to Luna's help; half was braided in a semi casual bun on her crown, with loosely curled tendrils tumbling upon her shoulders, the other half was cascading down her neck, light brown curls shining golden when the candlelight reflected off them. Her eyes were frame by magically enhanced lashes, thick and dark, and her lips were a mulberry red. She had black heels on with metal spikes on the heel and thigh highs held up by a suspender belt situated underneath her corset. She felt she looked amazing, in fact she felt so confident in her appearance that her nerves were beginning to dissipate. She stood facing forwards, eyes upon her own in the reflection and she took a deep breath before giving herself a pep talk.

"You have faced, fought and won against Death Eaters! You are the brightest witch of your age! You can do anything you put your mind to!" She smiled and nodded at herself, agreeing that yes, she could do anything she put her mind to... She twirled, admiring her appearance once more before striding to her door, down the hall and into the old guest room which Draco had refurbished into their "dungeon". 

The door to the dungeon opened at her arrival and she entered to find Theo Nott kneeling in the middle of the room, a leather collar around his neck attached to a leash hooked to the cieling making in impossible for Theo to move too far from his current position. Draco was leaning against the wall next to the door, a riding crop in his hand and a smirk on his face. When he turned to greet Hermione the words caught in his throat as his eyes widened. Instead of a quip he was speechless. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him and pointed to the crop in his hand which he extended to her open hand immediately.

"Kneel, Draco."

"Yes, Mistress." Draco bent down on one knee immediately. He had never seen Hermione in the Dominant position and he liked it - he more than liked it; his blood was pushing through his body creating a tightness in his pants. The red on her lips created a look of blood lust and Draco's breathing was uneven at the thought of Hermione's teeth creating bruises up his thighs, across his stomach, and spattering his neck. 

Hermione walked away from Draco leaving him kneeling and moved towards Theo.

"Theo. You are here, kneeling, offering your body, mind and pleasure for me to use for my own enjoyment and pleasure. Correct?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"You remember the discussion we had last night, I won't be crossing your limits; and you will use your safety word if required. Correct?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Tell me your safety word again, Theo, I need to know you remember it before I begin administering your punishment for spying on my private times with Draco."

"Flobberworm, Mistress."

Hermione stepped forwards and ran her sharp nails through his hair scratching at his scalp and creating a tingling sensation across Theo's head which trickled down his neck leaving a trail of goosebumps. He stayed still as he was aware that he was only to move when told to, only to speak when spoken to, only to cry out when given permission. Hermione observed the goosebumps rising and dissipating before she yanked on the leash attached to Theo's collar and said tersely "You are going to rise. When you are on your feet you will be stripped of your identity. When you enter this room you are Theo Nott no more. You are slave-slut. You are my property. You belong to me and you will perform any activity I demand of you, you will say anything I wish to hear, you will serve me in any way I deem fit."

Theo nodded, his heart beating quickly against his chest as he took deep breaths both to calm his excitement and to calm his nerves. He had dreamt of situations like this in the past but never thought a fantasy such as this would come true, much less with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

"Rise, slave-slut."

Theo rose to his feet awkwardly, his long legs and arms bound to each other with leather cuffs held together with chains which clanked together as he moved sending a metal ringing through the room. Draco was still one on knee kneeling near the entrance, Hermione beckoned him forwards without words; the two needed only a look and a gesture to understand one another.

She handed Draco a length of satin and waved her fingers towards Theo. Draco stepped behind Theo and ran his hands up Theo's bare arms, to his shoulders, up his neck, pinching his earlobes before ruffling his hair. Theo shivered as the fingers of his best friend caressed him so delicately, so gently, yet with a feeling of superiority, of authority. They each understood the dynamic in that room. Hermione was in charge of both, Draco would be her puppet to perform any task on Theo she felt unable to unwilling to do yet may want to watch; Draco was here to enjoy, to perform, to serve; Theo was here to offer both a chance at reclaiming the power he stole from them when perving on their lustful moments, he was there to offer Hermione a chance at domination and sadism, he was there to offer pleasure and pain at his own cost to fulfill the needs of his friends who would soon be his lovers. Each were nervous in their own way but none were showing true signs of unease as each was also excited at the prospect of what was to unfold.

Draco leaned in and kissed Theo on the back of the neck, Hermione leaned in and kissed Draco on the mouth, their moans heard by Theo whose cock was bulging out between his thighs at the sensation of being helplessly bound and about to be used. Draco slid the satin across Theo's eyes and knotted it at the back of his head making sure to press his fingers down on the front cover to prevent any visible spots at the top of bottom of the material.

Hermione walked in a circle around the two men, both standing; Theo naked and chained, the leash hooked to the ceiling attached to his collar, his wrists with leather cuffs attached to one another by a metal chain, ankles bound the same way; Draco next to Theo admiring his Mistress as she stepped slowly in front of him, his green silk shirt unbuttoned exposing his chest, satin black boxer shorts giving an indication at his arousal. 

Hermione pointed her wand at Theo's back and an invisible whip mark appeared, Theo cried out in surprise and then muffled his laughter as it was more shocking than painful. Hermione smiled at the noises she was creating. She pointed her wand at the riding crop in her hand and levitated it behind Theo, flat head directly behind his arse. She then pointed her wand at the length of chain between his collar and the roof, it moved down pulling Theo back to his knees and then forwards so that he was bent down on hands and knees. She walked behind him and took the crop from where it was hanging in mid air and ran the cool leather tip across Theo's upwards pointed arse.

"Theo, how many times have you thought about what you saw in the pensive?" Hermione asked, her voice soft but stern.

"Almost constantly, Mistress."

"How many times have you touched yourself to the images in your mind - remember to answer honestly slave-slut, I will know if you don't."

"Seven, Mistress."

"Seven time... then seven will be our lucky number for today, fitting, don't you think."

Draco laughed into the silence.

"Seven times each with the whip, seven times each with the crop, and then, perhaps, seven times with a hand... You deserve this, don't you, slave-slut. Tell me you deserve this."

"I deserve everything and anything my Mistress may wish to put me through. I am here to receive my punishment and to serve you by offering my body, my mind, my pain and my pleasure for your use and your amusement. I am here only to pleasure you. I deserve seven whacks with the whip, I deserve seven whacks with the crop, and I deserve seven spankings."

"It seems your father couldn't afford a good enough tutor, slave-slut," smirked Draco, "She said seven times EACH, that means seven whacks for each arse cheek with each implement."

"We were tutored by the same Witch, Malfoy, or have you forgotten that you were the one who couldn't divide the unicorn hairs when we were 7?"

Draco went pink at the reminder that they had, indeed, shared a tutor, and Theo had, indeed, understood division faster than Draco. He walked to where Hermione was positioned behind Theo her eyes crinkling with the effort to suppress the laughter bubbling inside at Theo's quick remark, especially at the fact that she knew the look on Draco's face and that Theo had to have known that Draco would want retribution for the slight humiliation.

"Mistress, may I administer the first round?" Draco bent to one knee in front of her and she nodded as he looked up into her eyes.

"Make it hurt, Draco." Hermione smiled as she heard Theo's sharp intake of breath.

"Slave-slut, you heard our Mistress. I am going to begin. You will count each one LOUDLY, if you miss a number I will begin again. If you make it through the first round without complaint I may offer you a short reprieve between rounds."

Before Theo could acknowledge Draco's words Draco had reared back the length of whip, a leather 7 tailed knotted whip with a braided handle, and brought it down with extreme force on Theo's left cheek. The sound of it reverberated through the room and Theo cried out, "One, Sir, One!" 

Hermione walked in front of Theo and knelt down so that she could reach his face. She ran her pointed nails along his lips and inserted her finger into his mouth. "Suck, Slave-slut." Theo did as he was told and Draco reared back and brought it down again. Theo attempted to speak around the finger in his mouth. 

"Twooo, Shir, Twwoooo".

"Good, slave-slut, are you ready for three?"

Hermione inserted another finger in Theo's mouth as he received his third, fourth, fifth and sixth whacks on each cheek. Each time Theo called a muffled number, trying to make his words heard over the soft flesh preventing clear speech. She tasted like vanilla and sweat and he was salivating so much it was dripping from the corners of his mouth as her intruding digits made it impossible for him to close his mouth and swallow.

"Last one for this round, Slave-slut. I want you to scream this number out." Draco reared back and pointed his wan at the whip creating larger tails and harder knots, and he brought it down upon Theo with magic creating the hardest force impact he could manage without breaking skin the length covering both cheeks at the same time. Theo cried out and Hermione removed her wet fingers allowing Theo to speak freely. "SEVEN, SIR, SEVEN! THANK YOU, SIR!"

"Good boy, slave-slut." Draco thew the whip to the other side of the room and it landed softly next to a chest full of impact tools and ropes.

"You took that well, Slave-slut. Ready for your repreive?" Hermione lowered the length of silk covering his eyes and then sat back on the carpet spreading her legs and running her wet fingers across her deep purple panties. Theo's cock was protruding forwards and she could see a thin gleaming length of pre-cum pouring forth from his tip. She leaned in and scooped it up on her finger before penetrating his mouth once more. "Clean my fingers, Slave-slut. Suck off your filthy mess, and make sure you tell me how good you taste."

Theo sucked her finger, moaning as he did so. Draco was rubbing the red marks on his arse and Hermione was still massaging herself through her panties. Theo licked and sucked and groaned as Hermione removed her digit. "That was amazing, Mistress, thank you for allowing me to taste myself on your skin, thank you for deeming my liquid as worthy of being touched by you, thank you, Mistress."

Hermione smiled and slid the cover back over his eyes.

"Round two, Slave-slut. Don't tense, it'll hurt more." Draco began his rhythm this time using the crop. Each time Draco's tool came into contact with Theo's skin he cried out in anguish but never broke his count. "One, Sir, One.... Two! Sir, two!.... THREE, sir, three.... FOUR! Sir, FOUR!" and so on until came impact number seven. 

Hermione watched as Draco continued beating Theo, touching herself lightly as she whispered to Theo, "You look pathetic tied up, useless, used, an object for our amusement, nothing more, nothing less, slave-slut." The words felt foreign on her tongue but her body was responding with arousal at the thought she was humiliating Theo further.

"SEVEN, SIR, SEVEN, THANK YOU, SIR, FOR SEVEN!"

Draco dropped the crop and came around to where Theo's face was hanging, his shoulders dropping with the effort to hold his body up during his flailing. Theo heard a rustling and then felt a firm yet pliable force poking at his closed lips.

"Open, slave-slut. Taste what my body has produced whilst flogging you."

Theo opened his mouth as Draco inserted his throbbing cock inside, rubbing the tip against Theo's tounge as Hermione crawled behind Theo and grabbed his balls in a vicelike grip. "Suck it, slave-slut!" Hermione felt slightly ashamed talking to a friend like this and had to remind herself that this was what she had wanted, this was the demeanor she had found arousing in other women, this was the fantasy she had outlined for Draco and she was now living what could have forever been an unfilled dream... She was amazed at Theo's compliance and had not expected Draco to be taking so much initiative, but she was enjoying herself and she could feel her panties moistening as she watched Draco move in and out of Theo's mouth, drool spilling forwards, a slipping, sucking noise causing her pulse to quicken and her face to flush.

She pulled back on Theo's balls and he groaned loudly, she began smacking his sack from behind. "Slave-slut, aren't you supposed to be counting each whack?" Her voice was teasing him, she had not told him to count these and she knew he knew this, she simply wanted to impose a small amount of ear into him for not following a silent order...

Theo attempted to talk however as his mouth was full of Draco and Draco was fastening his thrusts rather than removing his hard, dripping member, Theo had difficulty answering and his words came out garbled.

"Yeshshmmm, Mishtresshhh, asa won, two, free... UGH, mmm, fwoar, ughck, phyve, owwww, shyx...."

"Well done, Slave-slut, seems our tutor taught you something after all..." Draco mocked as he held Theo's head and forced his cock all the way in, fucking Theo's face deeply as Hermione pointed her wand at Theo's balls to magically keep them level and with a sensation of being bound even after she let go of him. She whispered an enchantment and a double ended vibrator appeared. She reared it back and brought it down vibrating onto Theo's balls and he wriggled and lurched forwards away from the pain causing himself to choke on Draco's dick. 

"SCHVN, MISHTRSH, SVCHN!" Draco withdrew and smacked Theo across the face. 

"Speak properly you piece of scum! You address her with manners!"

Theo spat out the excess drool and spoke again. "Seven, Mistress, seven, thank you."

Draco pointed his wand at Theo and he was immediately gagged - "Draco!" Came Hermione's voice... "My panties!" 

"In slave-slut's mouth, Mistress, I didn't want to hear from him any further."

Hermione walked towards Draco with an expression he hadn't seen before. "Draco, you are not in charge in here. You have subverted me and for that you will be punished." Draco went to respond but suddenly he was naked and his own boxes were in his mouth preventing him from speaking. Hermione waved her wand and a collar appeared around Draco's throat, Draco was levitated and placed behind Theo, their arses millimeters from one another, and although Draco was not tethered he was magically held in place.

Hermione pointed her wand at the double ended vibrator she had used on Theo's balls and it disappeared as both men began moaning and wiggling, both suddenly full and enjoying the vibrating stimulation against their prostates.

Hermione walked in a circle around the two of them dragging her nails down both backs creating red lines which dripped ominously. Hermione pulled her dress up so that her pussy was exposed although neither man could see, and she knelt down in front of Draco and pressed herself to his mouth. He immediately began licking at her sweet opening, pressing his tongue against her pleasure center, attempting to penetrate her with his phallic oral member as she moved backwards, teasing him and making him chase ehr by sniffing the air to follow her feminine scent. She removed herself from Draco's open mouth and then crawled to Theo, pressing herself against his closed mouth and pulling his hair forwards to indicate what she wanted. "Tongue out, slave-slut!" Theo poked his tongue out and held it still as Hermione wiggled against it finding her own rhythm and enjoying the different sensation; Theo's tongue was scratchy where Draco's was soft, Theo's saliva was slightly cooler, Draco's warm and ready, Theo's lips were tighter and full, Draco's thin yet relaxed. Hermione pressed herself hard against Theo's tongue as she moved faster and faster, "Fuck yourselves, boys, I want to hear you moan..." She groaned as she withdrew from Theo's face and sat back sliding her fingers in circles against her wet clit as the boys bucked onto the double ended vibrator, their arses pressing against each other as they attempted to bring themselves to climax.

Suddenly her fingers were not enough.

She stood and pointed her wand at the boys. The double ended vibrator disappeared and both were brought magically to a standing position. Draco was stripped of his collar and Theo was moved through the air and held by invisible ropes against the wall. Draco was then levitated horizontally as Hermione raised a leg and stood over his floating lap. She looked Theo in the eyes as he watched her movements, she slowly divested herself of her beautiful dress and placed the material across Draco's face shielding his eyes. She held Draco's thick pulsing cock in her hand and, eyes still locked with Theo's positioned the tip against her entrance.

"This is what you want, isn't it, Slave-slut... you want to see Draco and I in throes of passion you want to pleasure yourself whilst we climax together?"

Theo nodded.

"SPEAK, SLAVE-SLUT!"

"Yes, Mistress, YES!"

Hermione lowered herself onto Draco's cock and began riding him, magic holding him in place as she bucked and moved against him, her fingers wildly flicking her clit, breasts still encased in the corset, hair becoming looser with every movement. 

"Oh yes, Draco, your body is mine to use; Theo, don't you look away, you want to watch, so you will watch..." She pointed her wand at Theo's cock which began to vibrate of its own accord, Theo's eyes widening as he fought the urge to look down. Hermione, seeing his struggle, laughed wickedly as she rode Draco into oblivion, her center was moist and throbbing, she could feel the beginning of the electric end and she continued pushing Draco further and further inside as she felt the golden edge coming closer.... She bucked once more and then stood, removing Draco from her chamber as her climax hit, she continued pressing her fingers against her clit as she squirted all over his lap covering his cock, balls, thighs and hips with her juices, Theo's eyes widening as he continued vibrating and dripping...

"Oh, boys... that made me so happy... too bad neither of you deserve to feel this way..." She smirked before leaving the room, both still magically held in place, both still pulsating with the perceived pleasure they were expecting, both shocked at her sudden climax and disappearance...


End file.
